In recent years, mobile communication technology has witnessed its rapid development and more and more consumers use mobile communication devices, for example, a mobile phone, a handheld game machine, a navigation device or a handheld multimedia entertainment device or the like.
Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) microphone is an electro-acoustic transducer manufactured with micro-machining technology and features small volume, good frequency response characteristics and low noise and the like. Along with electronic devices developing to be smaller, lighter and thinner, MEMS microphones are more widely applied to these devices.
In related art, a MEMS microphone may include a vibrating pole plate and a fixing pole plate provided oppositely with a spacing from the vibrating pole plate. A capacitance is formed between the vibrating pole plate and the fixing pole plate. When an external sound wave causes the vibrating pole plate to vibrate and generate a shift, the capacitance between the vibrating pole plate and the fixing pole plate may be changed and converted into an electric signal corresponding to an on-demand signal. Thus, the function of electro-acoustic conversion is completed.
Because electronic components in an electronic device, to which an MEMS microphone is applied, increase rapidly in quantity and kind, electro-magnetic environment where the MEMS microphone is located becomes more complex and changeable, so that a chip of the microphone is subjected to electro-magnetic interference more visibly, thereby seriously affecting performance of the MEMS microphone.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an MENS microphone to overcome the aforesaid problems.